Monte Castelo Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: tudo que ele mais queria era ter uma vida tranquila ao lado dela, embora a guerra estivesse acontecendo, nada poderia mudar o amor que existia entre os dois


**Monte Castelo.**

**Legião Urbana.**

Tiago Potter sorri ao abrir os olhos e sentir os braços dele envolta da ruiva que ele amava, ele pode ver o mar de cabelos vermelhos sedosos que desciam pelo seu peito e aqueles olhos verdes esmeraldas que ele amava se abrir e aquele sorriso se formar, tinha sido anos desde que ela convenceu Lílian Evans que ele realmente a amou de verdade e hoje eles tinham 19 anos e estavam casados, ele sorri para a Sra Potter como ele sempre a chama, ela sorri, não poderia fazer nada, ele tinha insistido tanto e nunca desistiu do relacionamento deles que cada vez que ele falava Sra Potter ela tinha que sorrir.

-Bom dia Sr Potter –ele a abraça mais e beija seu pescoço, onde ele amava colocar a cabeça para sentir o doce perfume dela.

-Muito melhor agora que eu não preciso só sonhar com seu rosto –ele a beija delicadamente e ela sorri para ele.

-Bobo –

**Ainda que eu falasse a língua dos homens.  
E falasse a língua do anjos, sem amor eu nada seria.**

**  
**Os tempos eram difíceis, ninguém confiava em ninguém, Tiago tinha colocado tantas proteções na mansão Potter que os amigos achavam difíceis de encontrar a casa, Sírius se aproximou dele quando Tiago achou uma falha nas proteções.

-Merlin, Tiago... Pare com isso –ele agarrou a mão do amigo que apenas suspira.

-Eu não quero que ele nos ache... Eu não quero perder ela... –ele olha para a casa onde Lílian ria com Arabella e Remo, Sírius poderia sentir os medos do amigo e fala.

-Faremos juntos então –ele retira a varinha e os dois começaram a colocar proteções na casa, Tiago não poderia pensar direito, ele queria que Lílian estivesse protegida de todo o mal que tinha fora da casa.

**  
É só o amor, é só o amor.  
Que conhece o que é verdade.  
O amor é bom, não quer o mal.  
Não sente inveja ou se envaidece.**

**  
**-Tiago... –ele ouviu ela lhe chamar, ele se vira ao que ela parecia estar um tanto nervosa.

-O que foi Lily? –derrepente ela vai correndo até ele e o abraça, ela estava chorando e ao mesmo tempo sorria, Tiago encara ela em confusão, o que estava acontecendo com a esposa dele? –Lily... Amor... O que esta acontecendo? –Lílian suspira e fala.

-Eu estou grávida, Tiago –no começo ele ficou um tempo a encarando, até que as palavras entraram na cabeça dele, ele estava preocupado com comensais, Voldemort e todo o caos que estava acontecendo, mas quando as palavras dela entraram na mente dele, ele sorriu e abraçou e rodou ela pela sala.

-Lily... Você... Você esta mesmo...? –ao ver ela confirmar ele a beija apaixonadamente e grita –EU VOU SER PAI.. –ele começa a rir e a beijar ela ao mesmo tempo, Lílian apenas poderia sorrir e retribuir aos beijos dele.

**  
O amor é o fogo que arde sem se ver.  
É ferida que dói e não se sente.  
É um contentamento descontente.  
É dor que desatina sem doer.**

**  
**Os meses que se passaram foram difíceis para o casal, Tiago não deixava Lílian fazer absolutamente nada na casa, os elfos trabalhavam diretamente para ela, no começo ela achou um exagero, mas ao sentir o pequeno dentro dela chutar as vezes, ela se conforma com a loucura de Tiago, mas e claro que como toda grávida ela tinha desejos e quando não atendidos os hormônios trabalhariam.

-Tiago James Potter... Eu não me importo como você vai conseguir, mas eu quero um sorvete do Florean de todos os sabores agora –ele suspira e se veste, não tentaria argumentar com ela que era três da manhã, a ultima vez que ele argumentou ele ainda poderia sentir a dor nas costelas quando ela o azarou e depois chorou dizendo que ele não a amava.

Quando ele chegou no beco diagonal, ele viu a porta aberta e a luz acesa, quando ele entrou ele viu o próprio Florean fazendo o sorvete.

-E... Eu não sabia que você ficava aberto ate estas horas Roger –este sorri para ele e fala.

-Sua esposa acabou de sair do flú para você não esquecer as castanhas... –ele sorri ao amigo que suspira e fala.

-Siga meu conselho Roger... Não tenha filhos –derrepente eles ouvem um barulho acima e Florean sorri para ele.

-Tarde demais caro amigo –Tiago apenas ri e aparata para casa.

**  
Ainda que eu falasse a língua dos homens.  
E falasse a língua dos anjos, sem amor eu nada seria.**

**  
**Lilian tinha entrado em trabalho de parto, ela xingava Tiago de todos os nomes que poderia se lembrar, Tiago não conhecia metade já que eram trouxas, mas pela a expressão da enfermeira, ele sabia que não era boa coisa, ela o ameaçou de todas as formas possível e imagináveis, Tiago poderia sentir a mão quase quebrando diante da pressão que ela fazia, mas ele não largava, estava ali para ajudar a esposa a ter o filho deles.

-VOCÊ ME PAGA TIAGO POTTER... EU NUNCA MAIS VOU DORMIR COM VOCÊ... OU VOU CORTAR O SEU... –derrepente ela ofega quando sente mais uma contração, Tiago apenas a apóia para ajudar, Merlin que ele amava quando ela estava brava, mas hoje ele estava assustado.

**  
É um não querer mais que bem querer.  
É solitário andar por entre a gente.  
É um não contentar-se de contente.  
É cuidar que se ganha em se perder.**

**  
**Ninguém poderia tirar o sorriso do rosto de Tiago, aquele era o filho dele que estava em seus braços, era tão pequeno que ele tinha medo que quebrasse, ele encara os amigos que entram para ver o filho dele, Harry como Lílian insistia, embora ele tivesse brincado com ela que eles colocariam Augustos por causa de um tio distante dele, ele sabia que Lílian nunca aceitaria, nele ele colocaria o nome assim, mas ele sempre gostou de arreliar a esposa.

-Tá até babando Pontas –Sírius falou com um sorriso ao que Tiago sorri marotamente e lhe fala.

-Vai me dizer que você não vai ficar quando segurar o seu afilhado? –os olhos de Sírius voam largos e ele encara o bebê a sua frente, ele sorri para o amigo e aceita o bebê em seu colo, tinha o mesmo sorriso bobo de Tiago agora.

**  
É um estar-se preso por vontade.  
É servir a quem vence, o vencedor;  
É um ter com quem nos mata a lealdade.  
Tão contrário a si é o mesmo amor.**

**  
**Tiago passava a maior parte do tempo em casa, não se preocupava se o chefe do departamento de aurores fosse o demiti-lo, ele queria passar tanto tempo que ele queria com a esposa e o filho, Dumbledore tinha revelado a profecia para eles, mas não importava para ele, Tiago queria estar com a família dele a todo momento, ele sabia que logo eles teriam que sair da mansão Potter e ir para um lugar mais seguro com o feitiço fidelius, mas ele foi criado naquela casa e queria que Harry passasse tanto tempo quanto pudesse, ele abre a porta da sala principal e sorri ao ver Lílian deitada no chão brincando com Harry, era uma das cenas que ele sempre levava no coração, ter o amor da vida dele com o filho deles.

Ele fica um tempo olhando para os dois e logo se deita ao lado de Lílian, ele a beija e fala.

-Eu te amo Lily –ele encara o pequeno Harry com seus olhos idênticos ao da mãe e fala –Eu amo os dois –

**  
Estou acordado e todos dormem todos dormem todos dormem.  
Agora vejo em parte. Mas então veremos face a face.**

**  
**Lílian sentia os braços do marido em sua cintura, sabia que ele sempre fazia em seus sonhos, mas hoje ela percebe que era diferente, ele estava com medo, medo de perder a família que ele tinha ganhado, ela o beija delicadamente e se aconchega mais em seus braços, ela tinha feito de tudo para não amar ele, afinal ele era tão arrogante e se achava tão superior aos outros, mas ela conhecia ele, conhecia o verdadeiro Tiago, ela pode ver ele deixar uma pequena lágrima escorrer em seus sonhos, ela acaricia o rosto dele e fala.

-Não tenha medo amor... Estaremos sempre com você –ela o beija e volta a dormir em seus braços.

**  
É só o amor, é só o amor.  
Que conhece o que é verdade.**

**  
**Tiago chegou em casa naquele dia, era o primeiro aniversario do filho dele e ele sorria ao pensar no presente que ele tinha comprado, para falar a verdade ele tinha comprado vários, mas um em especial estava guardado no bolso dele agora mesmo, ele se aproxima da esposa e do filho e o pega e começa a girar, Harry apenas ria e batia palmas para o pai, Lílian encarava o marido com um sorriso e deixou um bufo sair quando o marido retirou um pomo de ouro de pelúcia do bolso e começou a explicar para Harry como se deve brincar, ela viu ele soltar a pequena bola de pelúcia que começou a voar em uma altura que Harry pudesse pegar, Tiago se levanta e a abraça e os dois ficam vendo o filho brincando com o brinquedo novo, ele a beija e fala.

-Eu te amo Lily –ela sorri para ele e fala.

-Eu sempre vou te amar meu marotinho –ele apenas sorri e os dois voltam a ver o pequeno brincando com o pomo.

**  
Ainda que eu falasse a língua dos homens.  
E falasse a língua do anjos, sem amor eu nada seria.**

Tiago sorria quando entrou em casa com vários pacotes de doces e Harry vestido de bruxinho, eles tinham ido para uma parte trouxa da cidade e tinham pego doces, Lílian o encara incrédula ao ver os dois o fato de Tiago estar vestido como um Jack cabeça de lanterna e com uma abóbora de verdade em cima da cabeça a fez deixar o sermão que ela tinha preparado pelos dois terem saído sem avisar a ela e começou a rir, Tiago apenas sorri e se aproxima dela com o pequeno Harry que cochilava em seus braços.

-Gostando do que vê, Sra Potter? –ele fala com uma voz maliciosa ao que ela eleva uma sobrancelha entrando na brincadeira.

-Acho que gostaria mais se não tivesse tantos acessório –ela se inclina para ele e fala em um sussurro sedutor –Como roupas –ele apenas sorri e ela pega Harry de seus braços e o beijo, o casal vai para a cama com pensamentos sobre a família deles e sobre os amigos que tinham o protegido, aquela noite era o começo e o fim, mas para aqueles dois que se amavam de uma forma tão intensa, era apenas mais uma noite de amor na vida de Tiago e Lílian Potters.

**ESTA SONG VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA A MINHA LINDA LINE... A GAROTA QUE CARREGO NO CORAÇAO DE FORMA MUITO ESPECIAL.. TE ADORO DEMAIS MEU ANJO..RSRS **


End file.
